The invention relates generally to Marx bank electrical discharge. In particular, the invention relates to halving the number of power supplies for a given voltage.
Various high power applications include charging of a dipole antenna, pulse charging, streamer-plasma generation, high power microwave generation. Such high voltage (HV) operations benefit from using a dual-polarity pulse (+HV, −HV) in favor over a single-polarity pulse (HV, ground). The conventional way to generate a high voltage single-polarity pulse is to use a Marx bank, originally developed by Erwin Otto Marx in 1924.